User blog:Wyvern 0m3g4/It's That Time of Year
Yes, today marks a VERY important day for me... TODAY WAS THE DAY I JOINED SHIP OF FOOLS!!! T_T DON!!! It's been exactly ONE YEAR since I came here, and already so much has happened! Normally, I wouldn't make such a big fuss over something like this, but this wiki... It's just something about SoF that brings out a side of myself I usually don't show very often. I guess I should be thankful, huh? :P All kidding aside, when I think back to what kind of year i've had... The ups, the downs, and some of the craziest moments i've had in my life up till now... It really tugs at my heart strings sometimes. I've met so many amazing people, have come to be friends with some of the coolest guys I know, and have had A LOT of fun with everyone. This is even more monumental for me as this was the VERY FIRST WIKI i've ever joined. Looking back at my very first blog, where I introduced myself to everyone here at the time... It makes me laugh. lol I can't believe I was so different than how I am today, which must mean I was growing and gaining experience without ever being aware of it. It's quite the shock to me. Experiencing new things, seeing new people, and having fun along the way, really makes me realize why Luffy loves adventures so much. Spending a whole year on this wiki was the biggest adventure of my life. And i'm not satisfied yet. I want to go on sailing aboard this Ship of Fools for as long as I can. After all, without even being aware of it, i've gained quite a bit of knowledge and learned some fascinating things during my time here. These things will stay in my mind forever (or at least, that's what I hope.) I've gone from a bored newbie, who only dropped by on a whim, to an Admiral of SoF, who apparently has more work than he can handle. lol All within one year... I just can't believe it... I've accidentally destroyed the character layout page (and made a certain evil foolish mortal VERY upset in the process,) created a pirate crew that seems to have made quite the impact on the site somehow, have become the wiki's punching bag (thanks to the chat,) and... Gah, there's so many details, I can't quite remember them all. Offline, i've dealt with a lot too. Started taking up driver's ed, had to deal with that notorious (AND ANNOYING) Halloween snow storm that knocked out my power for days on end (that was sheer hell for me, -_- ) had some family issues that needed working out... Man... Come to think of it, joining this wiki has probably left an important impact on my life as well. Who knows what I would've done throughout the year if I hadn't joined SoF on June 18th, 2011? Speaking of... I'm now also thinking back to some of the pages i've made, the stories i've been involved in (and will be involved in later,) the characters i've created, and so on and so on... To think it all started with Jolly D. Chris, and would later escalate onward to things such as The Valkyrie Pirates, Chiyome Lys, Tombstone Grim, Blade D. Kris, and so forth... I only created Chris for the fun of it, and had no expectations for him to be so well liked. Quite the contrary, I expected him to be ignored and easily forgettable. But look at him now... Captain (and Entertainer) of his own crew, and a 2nd Generation Yonkou as well... Chris holds a lot of sentimentality for me right now. He reminds me of where I started, and where I went on to after his page was up and running (so to speak.) I know i'm going from one thing to another in the randomest of ways, but... As my wiki anniversary drew closer, I began to reflect on millions of different things, and this became the result of what I was thinking of during the past week or so. Right now... My brain is beginning to get tired from the aforementioned reflecting, so I think i'll just move on to what else I feel I need to say. And that's... Thank you. Thank you SoF, and thank you everyone here. Thank you to my friends, and here's thanks to the year of 2011 - 2012, for it enriched my life for the better. In a more personal manner, i'd like to thank the following: *'1NF3RNO' - You're one hell of a dude (no pun intended.) You made one of my favorite pirate crews on this wiki to date, and you've been a source of inspiration, and at times, even a guide of where I want to go in my writing and storytelling. Thanks for being such a great friend, Ferno. And yes, sincerely, you're quite epic indeed. (Argh, forgot to mention... Thanks for the penthouse in your stomach, and for not eating me so much anymore. :P Also, I apprecaite the fact that you don't do your showers anymore...) *'Roronoa Senshi' - If she were here, i'd like to thank her for being such a good friend as well. Senshi, if you're reading this sometime later on in the future, just know that even though we may not have done a lot together, you're still a good friend of mine. Thanks for helping me get started with that story about Tombstone Grim, and Rose Glory. And thanks again for that fun collab we had, involving Valkerie and the Jollys. If you, Red, and TMJ are ever truly active again on this wiki, Ferno and I would like to try the Minos Island collab again. Until then, I hope you're taking care of yourself. *'Red falcon Randy' - Like Senshi, I know he isn't all too active, but he was the first legitimate friend I ever made here on SoF, and he did his best to teach me everything I needed to know about editing and creating pages on this wiki, back when I had no clue how to do any of that. Red, thanks so much for being the first friend I ever had here. Probably doesnt feel like it, but you've probably affected how I got to know everyone else in the wiki afterward. Thank you so much for coming up and saying hello to me on that first day we met each other. *'Putridas' - I know I might have seemed aloof later on after I met you, and true, I know I was acting a little funny sometimes (even for me,) but I need to thank you for wanting to be my friend, for wanting to collab with me so soon, and for suggesting the Nendo Nendo no Mi to me when I wanted to give Jolly D. Chris a Devil Fruit based on something artsy. You helped me a lot on getting started, and despite the fact that i've yet to edit our collab (which makes me feel horrible inside..., -_- ) I want to thank you for being there when I first showed up a year ago. *'Galcion' - If that okama (just kidding, man. Try not to take it too personally :P ) ever shows up again, which I hope he does, I want to thank him for being something like an additional voice of reason to me (if that even makes any sense... >_> ) Dunno why, but I just enjoyed seeing him here, and whenever I had the urge to voice a complaint, or make an opinion on something, he was usually there to either back me up, or provide an effective counterpoint to what I had to say. Plus, well... He held the Akainu position before I did, so I have to respect my senior Admiral at the very least. :P Galcion, i'm not sure how to put this without it sounding cliche or weird, but thanks for just being there, man. *'Generalzer0' - Truth be told, when I first joined, and was admiring The Angel Pirates, I thought he had left for good, or just dissapeared or something like that. So when I met him for the first time in the chat (back when he had the Crocodile avatar. Funny how I can remember these things, o_o ) it was a pretty cool moment for me, since I got to meet the guy responsible for one of my favorite crews here. And somehow, probably because we're both a little strange, we seemed to get along real well afterward. lol I think the joke I did when I first met General (I just saluted him and treated him like a military general, because of... Well... Obviously, his username) might have been the ice-breaker, but it certainly created something of a commanding officer and... Er... What rank am I? Nevermind, i'll ask later... Anyway! SIR! THANK YOU FOR BEING NOT JUST MY COMMANDING OFFICER, BUT FOR BEING A GREAT FRIEND! I BELIEVE THE ARMY IN WHICH WE WORK FOR HAS STRAIGHTENED OUT MY LIFE, SIR! ^_^7 ...Also, I remember how we did that running gag about... >_> <_< Air Horn. That dreaded fiend! Anyway, thanks for the fun and the memories, sir. And also, thanks for the awesome battles in Uprising. :P *'Caring'16 - Truth be told, I had no way of knowing what to expect from ya, sis. lol When I heard from someone that you like to RP a lot, I was like, "huh, OK. So that's her thing then?" Honestly, that wasn't enough to summarize what an amazing person you are, Caring. :) You've not only been such a great supporter of me and my endeavors, but... Gah, it's hard to put into words just how nice and loving you are, sis. If I can speak bluntly for a second, i'd like to say that, if I had a sister in real life, who was anything like you, i'd be the luckiest guy in the world. So i'll always cherish our friendship, and our brother-sister bond. If anything or anyone tried to upset you, i'd beat 'em to a pulp in a second. You're just too great of a person to have that kind of stuff happen to you. Also, I know you'll probably say sorry or something, so i'll just say it now, instead of waiting to hear from you. Nah, you don't need to be sorry. ^_^ In fact, the only ones that should be, are the people who've tried to hurt you in the past, and those that are stupid enough to try in the future. Especially when you have a brother like me to back you up (who can be quite scary when mad... I think...) *'13th madman' - Ya know, I think the earliest encounter I had with you was when I asked if my zombie model Devil Fruit would be too similiar to... Was it your mummy model, or was that someone else...? Gah, seems your American, magma bro is still quite the baka, huh? lol My memories seem to already be fading... But despite that, I wasn't sure what to make of you at first either. No offense, but I always felt that you were a little aloof, so I was usually cautious when around you. Though somehow, without realizing it, we seemed to have befriended each other. And frankly, i'm glad we did, as you've been a great friend, 13th. You're reasonable (when you aren't being mad, :P ) and you're just good company to be around. Plus, you're level-headedness and sound judgement skills were why I voted for you to be an Admiral on our wiki, and you haven't failed to meet up to those standards I had for you. Quite the opposite, as you prove yourself time and time again that I was right to support you all along. In any case, i'm rambling now, so... Never stop being chaotic, good sir. And i'll be seeing you at Punk Hazard for Round... Uh... Since I haven't been keeping score, i'll call it Round 13. *'FoolishMortalFOOL' - So, what to say about my evil, whale-using Sensei...? Well yes, he is EVIL, and does indeed enjoy slapping us around with WHALES... Among whatever other foolish weapons he may have in store for us unlucky victims... But other than that, despite nearly getting on bad terms with FMF at first, because I was apparently showing early signs of baka-ness from the start, i've grown to enjoy FMF's company (when he isn't punching, kicking, stabbing, slapping, blowing me up, throwing, beating, slicing me. Among many other things,) and to be honest... I just can't imagine SoF without FMF. I've associated the two to such an extent that this place would feel empty without him around. (Not to say I wouldn't feel the same about anyone else, but hey, FMF was Fleet Admiral back when I first showed up. And now with him as CinC, bordering on retiring, I just can't seem to imagine one without the other.) And besides, he had enough confidence in me to take over Sea of Fools when it first started. I've got to at least owe him that much. (Speaking of... Here is you smoothie, just as I would expect you to order it, Sensei. FMF his anticipated smoothie) *'TheMediaJudge' - Ah yes, my awesome British clone. I really wish he returns soon... V_V Until then, let me just say this. I never expected to EVER meet anyone I could relate to so well as him. He's been a great pal, and has been a lot of fun to hang out with. Seriously, i'm not sure if there's anything more to say, since talking about him would be like talking about myself. lol And obviously, I can't quite explain myself sometimes, probably because i'm either socially awkward, a baka, or both. :P (Maybe some other third thing too...) But i'm entirely serious about TMJ. Dude, you made a really cool crew, and i'm glad we got to be friends. I look forward to your return. ^_^ (Besides, we need our daily dose of musical phantom-ness. Not to mention that someone has to swing down the IG on anyone foolish enough to cause trouble.) *'Stormbaron' - Another level-headed guy i've come to know. We both became Vice Admirals in the same election, and what's more, we both decided that we didn't want to get involved in the first place. Yet, with so many people supporting us, we just kinda fell into the role of being VAs anyway. I was the GIANT John Giant, and he's the commander of G8 (and yes, the guy with the attractive wife,) Jonathan. Heh... I also remember how we both realized we both chose VAs that are named Jon/John. lol Funny enough though, noone seemed all to intimidated by my GIANT KATANA SMASH attacks. o_0 Though that all changed when I was promoted... >:) But enough about me, this is about SB. He's just a cool guy to hang out with no matter what. I'm glad he and I are friends. *'Wolfdragon Rex (Formerly Kokori9)' - Heh, i've never met someone with so much energy as you, Rex. (Or, at least, that's the impression i've gotten from being with ya. lol) I know we haven't been friends as long as i've been friends with everyone else, but I don't think that really matters anyway. And despite your love of attacking me more so than anyone else, I do enjoy our times together. Regardless of what may happen in the future, or what has happened in the past already, i'm glad you joined SoF, and that we could be friends. I'm also glad I volunteered to have Rex join The Jolly Pirates. He's added a level of diversity and strangeness that i'm growing to enjoy to the crew. And he's the more well-rounded individual I felt that was missing from The Jolly Pirates. (Sorry, but Glory, Rune, Bach, and I guess Timber just aren't cutting it like I thought. :P ) *'Ricizubi' - Never once did I think i'd hit it off so well with someone from the One Piece Wiki as I did with you, uncle. Not only have you been such a great friend to me recently, but you've been the source of confidence and self-assuredness that I was lacking. You're an amazing writer, a great storyteller, a guy with incredible ideas, and a true friend. I'm not sure if i've ever met anyone who's told me i'm awesome as much as you have, Rici. I appreciate the support and thoughtfulness you've provided over these past few months. And like with Rex, and some of my newer friends recently, I hope this new year on SoF gives us more time to create even more wonderful memories. Here's warm regards from your thankful nephew. I'll never be able to repay you enough. *'Firefist553' - And here's to everyone's favorite hot-head! Firefist, like everyone else here, you've been a great friend to me. Despite the fact that I get the feeling we don't see much of each other, i'm still glad I got to know you like I have. You're a great guy, and very likeable as well. Plus, like i've been telling you, I really like The Kaze Pirates. Thank you so much for letting me participate in a collab between Spike and Oringo. I was excited to hear that you liked Spike so much, and wanted to have Oringo fight him. That meant a lot to me. Especially as I was feeling quite proud about Spike at the time, and that comment of yours simply made my day. You'll never realize that, despite what little I may get to see of you, that i'll always think highly of you, my friend. *'UndeadHero' - Heh, another one of my assailants, and still, another one of my good friends here. Undead was responsible for the awesome Johnathan D. Swift, and his equally awesome crew, The Black Coat Pirates. What's more, is that I appreciate the fact that he's usually so excited to see me. I know I take it for granted a lot, but when I really think about it... That's the sign of a true friend, and i'm lucky that I have such a friend like Undead. Albeit, I know I seem to be aloof most of the time, and yes, some of it I can attribute to me being moody or busy, but I find it unexcusable, since I have a nakama here that enjoys my company so much. Undead, thank you so much for accepting me for who I am, and for just being a great guy, with great ideas, and for being a great friend. Kudos, amigo. *'Kai-De-Avalon' - Another friend of mine who seems to keep me from being too big of a baka lol (or at least, that's the impression that I get sometimes.) Kai, I like your dedication, your sensibility (that is, if i'm using that word right, >_> ) and your level-headedness when things get out of control. For some reason, I think that makes you certainly qualified to be Smoker here on this wiki. (Probably because I think that's pretty much Smoker's personality anyway... Meh, i'm a bit emotional at the moment, and i'm a little weary from writing so much, so I can't possibly think about such things at the moment.) Anyway, i've enjoyed our time together, and look forward to more pleasant moments in the future. *'Lvdoomien' - True, while I haven't known you for as long as everyone else here has, I think we've established a good friendship between us. ^_^ You seem to be a cool guy, and plenty of fun to be with in general. Besides, if I ever were to have a son, then i'm glad I have the derp prince himself to be my son. I couldn't ask for anyone better to be my non-related son than you, Lv. Best of luck with Shells, my friend, especially now that you're in, as you like to put it, "maximum overdrive." :P *'GZero945' - GZero, you've been a great guy, with plenty of awesome ideas, and have been plenty of fun to be with. You've simply helped to make my time here on SoF even more blissful than it already was. Thank you so much for the wonderful memories, and the cool ideas you've brought forth over this past year. Thanks for the fun, and for the laughs. All in all, thanks for just being there, GZero. *'Marcus Junior' - Well, I wanted to save the best for last. MJ, not only have you been a cool, helpful, and great friend (much like Rici has,) but you went and did the greatest thing for me. You made the Ship of Fools itself. Without it... Who knows what I would've done this year? By simply making this wiki, and helping to make it grow enough so that i'd end up noticing it... You're the catalyst for what has ended up changing my life for the better. Without you, none of this would have been possible. Your "baby," as you like to call it, has allowed me to write and improve myself through it, and has given me a chance to finally kill some time back when I was bored and had nothing to do all day. Your wiki has given me many wonderful memories, has helped me to grow as a person and as an individual, and has allowed me to meet so many amazing people, such as yourself. From one target/punching bag to another, thank you so much for everything you've done, MJ. Truly, we are all in your debt for making SoF in the first place. Now, I know I must be forgetting some people, and I apologize terribly for that. But i've spent the last 3 or so hours writing all of this, and the exhaustion is getting to me. So in all fairness... THANK YOU TO EVERYONE I'VE COME TO KNOW! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! With that out of the way, I look forward to what the new year brings for both SoF and myself. The new ideas, the new stories, and the new users we may see along the way. Also, I pray that my life will continue to be enriched as it has been lately, and that good things will continue to come my way as a result of it. So in honor of this blessed year i've spent on this blessed ship/wiki... MAY WE ALL CONTINUE TO LIVE, WRITE, FIGHT, AND ENJOY LIFE WITH A GREAT BIG DON!!! THANK YOU SHIP OF FOOLS!!! This has been the very emotional, and now very tired, Wyvern 0m3g4. Over and out, my fellow fools. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts